There's Still A Chance
by Jwei Lih
Summary: Rukawa, hurt by a past love in Tomigaoka, was determined to completely erase any further attachments to anyone until...(element 7 up)
1. The Moment I Laid My Eyes on You

**Disclaimer:** Come on… do you guys HONESTLY think I own Slam Dunk? If you do think that… that's cool— but not true… Okay? I don't own Slam Dunk or Gravitation or Hana Yori Dango or Fushigi Yuugi or Samurai X or any other famous anime for that matter… :) glad we cleared it up now!

**Warning:** OOCness… a bit of idiocy… did I already mention the characters would be a bit out of character? It's not quite similar to the manga or series… it's— different! :) hehe… but it's bearable—

**Notes: **Hellouhr everyone! I know this is a break from my usual thingies… but… I noticed that there are not enough love triangles to make your heart tear up over here!! So… I decided to have a leap of faith and write something— normal— for a change… I mean— something not yaoi… :) but I guess yaoi is also normal… ne?

**Pairing:** see for yourselves…

My first SD fic so don't kill me with flames and insults on the first chapter just yet… maybe on the second… :) But review anyways…

So everyone… here's the story…

**1: _The Moment I Laid My Eyes On You_**

Kaede Rukawa woke up and gently rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He knew it was time for school— but… a growing boy needed as much sleep as he could get! He rolled off his bed and landed with a soft thud on the carpeted floor. He shook his head slightly as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

He thought about a lot of things… well, he _always _thought about a lot of things— mostly about basketball, freestyle dribbling, hoops and oh yes— how could he forget— basketball.

But today, he thought about a different topic— gakkou (that's _school _ne?).

He shivered slightly when he thought about his junior high days. He knew that it was all in the past but he couldn't help but grimace at his stupidity.

He actually _liked _a girl.

Yep… he even went as far as convince himself that he _loved _her.

How moronic.

He remembered that his obsession for basketball was the only thing that kept him from actually asking the girl out. Hell, he even forgot the girl's name already…

So he decided that he wouldn't let himself fall for a girl ever again…

That would just suck.

Haruko Akagi walked through the busy students and made her way to the door outside her first period classroom. She knew that Matsuo and Fujii would be waiting for her there, since they never knew where she was these days.

Before she made it into the classroom, however, she bumped into the sleepy Rukawa and fell to the floor.

She reddened a little and started muttering her sorry as she looked around, gathering the things that were within her reach. She blushed even more at Rukawa's extended hand.

"It's okay… I can manage," she muttered, hiding her flushed face from his blank stare. She then stood up and smiled at him, "thanks anyway… uh… Rukawa…"

She blushed even more when she thought about how good he smelled. She knew that his smell was only one of the many reasons why she liked the Shohoku's ace player.

"Whatever," he muttered as he continued his way down the corridor, not wanting to look back at the threat of his resolve.

"Mr, Rukawa, please pay attention," said the Math Teacher (whose name nobody ever bothers to remember…), impatiently tapping her ruler on the table, "the relationship between the measurements of the lines in a right triangle are all explained in the Pythagorean Theorem…"

Rukawa merely grunted as he looked outside the window and spaced out again. 'Pythagorean theorem huh? The one with the sine, cosine and all the other stuff? That's pretty easy…' he said to himself as he tried to concentrate at the color of the sky. 'Must be somewhere between baby blue and navy blue… then again, some parts make it look like it's…"

"Mr. Rukawa! Please show some respect to your teacher and pay attention," the teacher said, a bit angrily now.

Rukawa shifted his gaze a little and regarded his teacher blankly. 'She certainly has a thing for me,' he decided as he pretended to listen, while actually debating which shade of blue really described the blueness of the sky.

Hanamichi Sakuragi was snickering to himself, unable to contain his happiness. 'Finally,' he thought, 'Ms. What's-her-name scolded Rukawa in front of the class… must be my lucky day…'

He looked at the board.

'This is easy,' he thought, 'Haruko told me about this yesterday… when the basketball has a diagonal line connecting two corners— they form two right triangles. So, the line with the ring is called the x and the line perpen.. perpendi… perpendicu…where the judges usually sit can be considered y… But usually, Haruko said, people describe the relationships as opposite and adjacent… yep! Haruko sure makes learning fun! I wish that she would start seeing the possibility of _us _having a _relationship _though…'

He chuckled inwardly and rested his chin on this hand, while looking at a picture of the object of his affections, "me and Haruko…" (yep! I know… wrong grammar… but Sakuragi isn't smart enough to say 'Haruko and I' since in the Japanese language, there isn't much of a difference… anyways…)

Haruko looked at the clock on their wall, while tapping her pencil impatiently on the desk. She wanted to go the bridge near bay that afternoon, like she had been doing for the past weeks, and just— think and spend some time alone.

"Hey," said Matsui, turning around to face her friend, "do you want to come to the mall with us later?"

"… uhmm… I was actually going to the bay later…" muttered Haruko.

"You're depressed again?" asked Fujii, "we know you always go there when you're depressed…"

Haruko nodded slightly. She knew it was pointless to pretend nothing was wrong— especially to her friends.

'Okay then," said Matsui, "just make sure you call us when you're un-depressed…" She then turned her attention back to the blackboard.

Haruko walked silently that afternoon, with her head bowed and her hair covering parts of her face. She already knew the way so she didn't have to worry about losing her way— even if she was sulking. She then looked straight ahead as she neared he destination, but abruptly stopped dead in her tracks.

She saw a guy— a tall guy, with a weird hairdo— sitting near the bridge. She noticed that, oddly enough, he was holding a rod— a fishing rod— and he was constantly yawning.

_Fishing? _She thought, a bit puzzled, _I didn't know there were fishes there…_

She then decided that it would be better if she had a new friend to share her boredom with— after all, she already saw that guy from somewhere… although she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Akira Sendoh sat on the bridge, holding his infamous fishing rod. He leaned back a bit and dropped the line into the water. He had just discovered this location and happily went there, hoping that he'd finally get some fishes there.

He squinted a bit as the sun set, turning the clouds around him into a beautiful combination of oranges and purples. He let his gaze wander a bit as he noticed a lone figure approaching him.

"…?"

"Hello…" the girl had said, smiling a bit shyly.

"Oh…" Sendoh just smiled pleasantly, "you often come here?"

"Yup," she said quite enthusiastically, "after classes..."

"You're from Shohoku?" he asked, noticing her uniform.

"Yup… I'm Haruko Akagi…"

"Akagi? Sounds familiar… is he your brother? he's a basketball player ne?" he inquired mildly, looking at the fishing rod in his hands. _Akagi wasn't old enough to have a highschool daughter ne?_

Something in Haruko's brain clicked when she suddenly realized why the guy looked so familiar.

"Yes… and you're— Sendoh? I hope I got it right…" she said, still feeling a bit awkward— waiting for him to invite her to sit with him.

"Yup… come enjoy the view with me," he said, gesturing to the sunset, "sometimes, I just want to sit back and rest... it's been pretty hard you know— basketball, school and home… barely enough time to relax."

"I never thought I'd hear it from you though…"

"Eh?" Sendoh looked at her puzzlingly. _I didn't even think I'd ever say it out loud, _he thought.

He wasn't the kind of person who lets people in on what he felt… he just wanted them to see the mask Sendoh placed in front of them— he wanted them to think he was okay… that he wasn't lonely…

"I mean… never mind," said Haruko, turning a bit red and willing herself to look at the sunset— ignoring the adamant and loud beating of her heart. She knew she shouldn't have said that… especially since she had just met the guy. _Why am I blushing? I like Rukawa— not Sendoh…_

But that didn't stop her heart from beating faster.

"So… you like fishing?" asked Sendoh, finally breaking the awkward silence that surrounded them.

"Fishing? I never actually got the chance to fish here, 'coz I'm not sure if there are fishes in this area— and honestly, I didn't know how to…" she said.

He looked at her questioningly. _Who doesn't know how to fish? Everyone he knew knew how to fish…_

Haruko met his gaze and for a moment, stared at his blue eyes. "So… have you caught fishes in this area?"

"This is my first time to come here… but you should know that since you've been here everyday," said Sendoh, looking at the darkened sky.

"Oh my gosh!" Haruko clapped her hand to her mouth, "Dinner! I better go then… ja ne?" she told Sendoh as she stood up.

Sendoh just smiled before resting his eyes.

— end of 1—

I still can't bring myself to call my elements "elements" today… maybe I feel a bit tired… but do let me know what you think… i utterly despise anonymous bastards who have nothing better to do with their lives than put people down...

:) just kidding...

bastards are also welcome to review...


	2. I knew

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry… :) Although I'm introducing a character soon…

**Rating:** Haven't you guys noticed I always rate R? Just to be safe… so people won't piss me off for under-rating… or whatever idiotic thing…

**Warning:** OOCness… a bit of idiocy… did I already mention the characters would be a bit out of character? It's not quite similar to the manga or series… it's— different! :) hehe… but it's bearable—

**Notes: **Hellouhr everyone! I know this is a break from my usual thingies… but… I noticed that there are not enough love triangles to make your heart tear up over here!! So… I decided to have a leap of faith and write something— normal— for a change… I mean— something not yaoi… :) but I guess yaoi is also normal… ne?

**Pairing:** see for yourselves… I already gave you a hint that it would be a love triangle…

Yey! The second chapter! You can flame me now!!!…

So everyone… here's the story… a little plot development here and there…

**2: _I Knew_**

Takenori Akagi's voice boomed throughout the basketball gym as he commanded his teammates to huddle for a briefing. He wanted everyone to be prepared for the mock-match against Ryonan tomorrow.

"Everyone, practice is over…" he said, motioning for the players to approach him and Coach Ansai.

Mitsui and Miyagi were still mock-punching each other and Sakuragi was laughing like a maniac, obviously pleased by the fact that he pulled a stunt, which made Haruko clap.

Rukawa, on the other hand, was trying to ignore the brown-haired girl, who was, slowly yet steadily, turning into the threat he had been trying to avoid for the past years. He had already noticed that she was the only girl, who was in every game they played, that didn't scream his name... and he had secretly admired her for that. He stole a glance at Haruko before walking toward Akagi.

"Okay everyone— you already know your positions… Miyagi, you know the plays… Mitsui, you take charge of the three-point shots… Sakuragi," he paused a little, "you know what to do— rebounds and slam dunks— don't attempt anything funny this time… Rukawa," he paused even more, "you take charge of the difficult situations— sneaking up on Sendoh and all that… Kogure, you already know what you need to do…" he took a deep breath, "the rest of you, stay fit— expect anything and support the starting players…"

"Hai!" the team roared as one, raising their fists in the air.

"And remember two important things…" said Coach Ansai, "sleep well and do your best… because this competition was never about winning…"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are so right!" Sakuragi said, while patting the coach's chin and laughing like a maniac (earning himself a punch on the head).

"Do'aho," muttered Rukawa, stealing another glance at Haruko, before going into their quarters.

"You're just jealous kitsune!" exclaimed Sakuragi, trying to follow the latter's gaze, "what are you looking at anyway?"

"None of your business," said Rukawa indifferently as he tried to get away from Sakuragi's stare. _Count on Sakuragi to notice everything… _He shook his head then, as if trying to erase a thought. _What the hell are you doing? You weren't supposed to steal glances at her anyway… you weren't supposed to fall for anyone, remember?_

Haruko looked at Rukawa, and for a moment— or maybe she just imagined it— their eyes met. She gulped as she watched him argue with Sakuragi again. _That was just your imagination Haruko, _she told herself, _or maybe her wasn't looking at you… but at something— or someone— else… not you…_

Rukawa made his way out of the gym, ignoring the constant nagging of a certain red-head, who insisted that they still had a score to settle. He thought about what had happened in the gym— and although it only happened for a few seconds, he realized that he was showing a sign of weakness…

Kaede Rukawa hates weaknesses…

He silently taunted himself for having a thing for Akagi's sister…

Haruko left the gym after Rukawa left, after making sure that nobody was looking at her. She looked straight ahead at the tall figure in front of her. She wanted so much to get the chance to be able to talk to him…

Then she remembered Sendoh…

With a sigh, she headed towards the direction of the bridge…

A promise was a promise…

Sendoh sat in silence for a few minutes, while lazily watching his wooden fishing rod and looking at the sunset, debating with himself regarding the exact color of the sky.

Then he thought about their upcoming match against Shohoku tomorrow. He smiled at the thought of having the chance to play with them— since he personally believed that Shohoku and Kainan were the only teams that could possibly beat them.

He then saw, out of the corner of his eye, the same girl he met yesterday. He smiled pleasantly and motioned Haruko to join him.

"Hi," said Haruko, as she sat beside Sendoh.

"Hey," muttered Sendoh, handing her a long piece of wood with a string dangling from it.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Haruko, with question marks on her head.

"A fishing rod," said the Ryonan ace player simply, waiting patiently for Haruko to take it.

"Oh, right…" She blushed as she took the rod and looked at it as if it was some kind of foreign object, "now what?" She asked.

"Er…" Sendoh scratched his head, grinning sheepishly, "you… uh… put worms…"

"Worms?"

"Yep. Worms…"

"… that's a bit disgusting Sendoh-san…"

"You can put biscuits if you want."

"Biscuits?"

"I don't know… just something that attracts fishes… preferably something that wiggles… to catch their attention…"

"Oh… worms wiggle… worms then…"

"… yep…" said Sendoh, grinning sheepishly, "… that's what I concluded too…"

"Funny how much we think alike ne?" said Haruko, laughing a bit, as she picked the worm given to her by Sendoh, "but this thing sure is disgusting…"

"You'll get used to it…"

"I wasn't talking about the worm…"

"…"

"Jodan des… (It was a joke…)"

"Oh… so what were you talking about?"

"…"

"Me?"

Haruko just laughed.

"So I'm disgusting?"

"I said it was a joke…"

"So I'm _half_-disgusting… since jokes are _half_-meant…"

They both laughed at that.

"So… I'll see you at the game tomorrow?" asked Haruko, finally managing to stop her laughter and continue.

Sendoh blinked. "You're playing?"

"Wha—?!"

"Jodan des…" said Sendoh.

They laughed again.

"For a moment there I thought you were questioning my gender…"

"…"

"You were?"

"I wasn't… I just didn't see the point of speaking…"

"Oh…"

Silence.

"Na, Sendoh-kun… do you think the fish would like sandwiches?"

"I never tried… tomorrow perhaps?"

"Okay… let's bring sandwiches then…"

Sendoh smiled. "See you at your school tomorrow… don't _boo _on Ryonan okay?"

"Okay… just don't expect me to cheer…" said Haruko half-jokingly as she stood up.

Sendoh pouted a bit. "You won't cheer for me?"

"We'll see… tomorrow then… ja ne? Sendoh-kun…" said Haruko in a teasing tone.

"Ja," Sendoh called out, "peanut butter…"

_Peanut butter? What was that? An endearment— or a sandwich?… Hm… Sendoh must be hungry… _Haruko told herself as she made her way to her house.

— end of 2—

Hm… Sendoh and Haruko are pretty close now… yep… as to why they're close, here's my explanation: Sendoh is a gentleman and he has this innocent thing about him… so there… :) I wonder how Shohoku's basketball team would react though… Hm…

**Review me!!!**


	3. You Were The One

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry… :) Although I'm introducing a character soon…

**Rating:** Haven't you guys noticed I always rate R? Just to be safe… so people won't piss me off for under-rating… or whatever idiotic thing…

**Warning:** I already warned you guys in the previous numbers ne?

**Notes: **I'm sorry to disappoint you guys— but this fic isn't a yaoi… of course— I'm only telling this to those who love shonen-ai things… :)

**Pairing:** see for yourselves… I already gave you a hint that it would be a love triangle…

Yey! The third chapter! You can kill me now!!!…

So everyone… here's the story… a little plot development here and there… and a little basketball game…

**3: _You Were The One_**

It was a beautiful Saturday, not a dark cloud in sight.

Haruko Akagi walked to school early that morning. She knew that since there would be a practice match between Shohoku and Ryonan, her brother would expect her to come as early as the team...

She knocked on the locked double doors of the gym and almost gasped when she saw Rukawa (he opened the door for her…).

"Rukawa-kun… what are you doing here all alone?" asked Haruko as they both entered the gym.

"Practicing," muttered Rukawa, ignoring the way his heart was beating faster.

"Oh." _Stupid me… of course he was practicing…_

He took the ball, ran to the other side of the court and made a three-point shot.

Haruko clapped. "Do you want me to help you practice?"

Rukawa only regarded her blankly.

"I mean… I could be your opponent…"

"… do you know how to play?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Haruko, jumping up and practically skipping towards where Rukawa stood, "I'm not _that _good though…"

"Hn," said Rukawa, avoiding her beautiful brown eyes that were so full of energy.

Rukawa had the ball and Haruko was the defense.

Rukawa knew that he should have been a bit careful but he couldn't help it… he imagined that it was Sendoh himself— the person who always guarded him— who was guarding him at that very moment.

All hell broke lose.

Haruko ignored the way shivers went up her spine every time her body made contact with Rukawa (while she was defending…). She reached for the ball, as any guard would do, but when she made contact with the ball, she was elbowed by Rukawa.

She instantly fell, feeling a bit foolish and hurt.

Rukawa took one look at her and immediately got out of the trance. _Oh shit…_

He extended his hand, tried not to make a big deal out of it (when she touched his hand) and led her to the benches.

"I'm sorry…" unexpectedly, this statement came from Haruko, "I couldn't be a good enough player to play against you…"

Rukawa was surprised, but he didn't show it. He never knew anyone who got hurt— yet apologized for it… He looked at the girl in his arms (he was helping her walk ne?) and suddenly got all defensive. _You're not supposed to fall for anyone, remember?_

"Just rest," muttered Rukawa, letting her sit on one of the bleachers.

"Thank you," muttered Haruko, feeling her face redden.

"Hn," was the only reply she got. _You thank me for the pain I caused?_

Akira Sendoh really loved morning jogs.

While he was jogging, he saw the casually-dressed Haruko heading for Shohoku. He wanted to call out but, upon seeing her preoccupied expression, he just followed her.

He then realized she was headed for Shohoku High and immediately stopped right outside the gate. He felt like he would be intruding if he came before eight o'clock.

_Five minutes_, he thought, running towards his house to grab his basketball things, food, water and extra clothes.

There was a knock on the gym's double doors.

"I'll get it… you sit," muttered Rukawa in a voice barely above a whisper.

Haruko could only nod. Sure she wanted to open it… she felt horrible for having interrupted Rukawa in his practice… She looked toward her left and saw that the newcomer was—

"Sendoh…" muttered Rukawa, coldly staring at the Ryonan ace.

"Hello," said Sendoh with a smile, "is this a bad time?"

Rukawa didn't respond.

Haruko limped toward both the aces. "Hi, Sendoh-kun…"

_Sendoh-kun? _Rukawa repeated in his head.

"Oh hello Haruko-chan…"

Haruko blushed. She obviously felt pleased (yet embarrassed at the same time) when she heard Sendoh call her _Haruko-chan_.

"You're a bit early ne?" she said as she motioned Sendoh to come in, unintentionally forgetting Rukawa was with them. She opened the doors wider so they won't have to be interrupted by knocks… (by _they_, she actually meant Rukawa…)

"Was out jogging and passing by… what happened to you?" asked Sendoh, putting his right arm around Haruko's waist as support and letting her put her left arm on his shoulders.

"Uhm…" muttered Haruko, starting to blush, "I couldn't guard Rukawa well enough… so I sort of— fell…"

"I see," for a moment Sendoh's expression turned grim, but it left as soon as it arrived, "just be careful next time ne? You wanna eat?"

Haruko blushed even more, but she noted that Sendoh didn't seem to notice. She then remembered about Rukawa. "Let's ask Rukawa also ne?"

Sendoh nodded, still smiling innocently, "why not?"

"Rukawa… you want to eat?" asked Haruko.

Rukawa took one look at Sendoh, then Haruko, and turned away, continuing his practice without another word.

"I guess not…" muttered Sendoh, his eyes glinting with amusement. _Hmm… I smell something here— could it possibly be?_

Takenori Akagi arrived at about eight fifteen. He knew that the practices were supposed to start at nine… but as captain, he wanted to be earlier that the rest.

He could hear running and dribbling in the gym.

_Must be Rukawa, _he thought with a small smile. He should have anticipated that the Shohoku ace would come earliest. _He's always been such a dedicated player…_

He could hear voices coming from the gym. He recognized one as Haruko's… but the other one was so faint he could barely hear it.

He entered the gym and looked around.

Sure enough, there was Rukawa and Haruko… and then, Sendoh…

"Hello, sorry to intrude," said Sendoh, "I guess I should be leaving now eh?"

_Please stop him brother… _pleaded Haruko with her eyes.

"Practice won't be starting until nine," said Akagi simply, going into the locker room.

"Was that a 'stay'? or a 'go away'?" Sendoh asked Haruko, looking at her puzzlingly.

_Idiot, _muttered Rukawa to himself, _Sendoh got to her first…_

He stole glances toward the couple seated on the benches— Haruko, the girl, and Sendoh, Ryonan's ace and biggest rival.

He knew that it was too late to win her heart now.

Then he mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that he _wanted _to win her heart at the first place. _You're not supposed to let distractions hinder you…_

_Don't get too attached, _he muttered to himself as he made a three-point shot, _girls are distractions…_

Sendoh was listening to whatever Haruko had to say, but sometimes, he just felt like his body had suddenly gone cold and then he noticed that it was Rukawa's stare that caused such a phenomenon.

_Interesting, _he thought in amusement as he looked at Rukawa's strange behaviour from the corner of his eye.

"Haruko-chan, are you and Rukawa a couple?" he asked in a small voice so that they could be the only ones to hear.

"Of course not," she blushed, "what made you think that?"

"Nothing…" he smiled widely, "so, do you think fishes would eat chocolate sandwiches— or peanut butter?"

"They don't wiggle ne?"

"Of course not… they're not worms…"

"Do you have practice, Sendoh-kun?"

"Nope… we always rest before the game… We practice the days or nights before…"

"Oh. So… now what?"

"Why don't we fish?" suggested Sendoh, "it's almost nine o'clock anyway… and I'd feel like an intruder if I stayed here while the Shohoku team practiced…"

"Okay…"

Rukawa glanced as Haruko and Sendoh made their way to the team's quarters. He managed to look inconspicuous as he pretended to practice, all the while looking at Haruko, who was hugging her brother.

He saw Sendoh approach and felt a pang of anger— or jealousy— register. He just wanted the Ryonan ace to go away.

"Rukawa," muttered Sendoh, smiling a bit impishly.

"Hn," replied Rukawa, holding the ball with one hand, while he waited for Sendoh to continue.

"You still have your chance," he said before walking away again, "ja… ne?"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh's retreating form and thought about what he had just heard. _I still have my chance? With… what?_

_He sure as hell wasn't talking about basketball…_

— end of 3—

Hm… Sendoh gives Rukawa a chance… how would Rukawa deal with the situation?

**Minna-san, review time desu!!**


	4. That I've Been Looking For

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry… :) Although I'm introducing a character in this chapter…

**Rating:** Haven't you guys noticed I always rate R? Just to be safe… so people won't piss me off for under-rating… or whatever idiotic thing…

**Warning:** I already warned you guys in the previous numbers ne?

**Notes: **I'm sorry to disappoint you guys— but this fic isn't a yaoi… of course— I'm apologizing to those who love shonen-ai things… :)

**Pairing:** see for yourselves… I already gave you a hint that it would be a love triangle…

Yey! The fourth chapter! How utterly surprising I survived!!!…

So everyone… here's the story… a little plot development here and there… and a huge basketball game…

(Oh yeah… Saki Fuyu is Rukawa's ex-crush from junior high…)

**4: _That I've Been Looking For_**

****Rukawa glanced as Haruko and Sendoh made their way to the team's quarters. He managed to look inconspicuous as he pretended to practice, all the while looking at Haruko, who was hugging her brother and saying many stuff.

He saw Sendoh approach, and felt a pang of anger— or jealousy— register. He just wanted the Ryonan ace to go away.

"Rukawa," muttered Sendoh, smiling a bit impishly.

"Hn," replied Rukawa, holding the ball with one hand, while he waited for Sendoh to continue.

"You still have your chance," he said before walking away again, "ja… ne?"

Rukawa looked at Sendoh's retreating form and thought about what he had just heard. _I still have my chance? With… what?_

_He sure as hell wasn't talking about basketball…_

Kaede Rukawa watched as Haruko Akagi, still limping a bit (thanks to Rukawa), and Akira Sendoh made their way out of the gym. He knew that Sendoh was talking about the girl, and, although he should have been grateful for the chance given to him, he was a bit frustrated.

_I don't need any chances… I don't need anyone… _he muttered as he threw the ball at the board (of the hoop) and watched it go into the ring. He only hoped that he could convince himself with that…

He didn't want to make the same mistake twice…

Sendoh looked at Haruko, who was happily skipping as they made their way to the bridge. He smiled and placed his arms behind his head. He couldn't forget the look on Rukawa's face when he told the Shohoku ace that he and Haruko weren't a couple yet.

He didn't exactly say it directly— but he knew that Rukawa would have figured that out by then… he wasn't dumb after all…

Sendoh was confident that this girl, Haruko, could bring out the best and the worst in people. He had heard about her from Sakuragi, while the red-head was talking loudly in a restaurant. He had immediately taken interest on the girl who had brought Sakuragi to basketball and made him improve a lot… even before Sendoh had actually seen or met her.

Then, he finally saw her and in her eyes so much devotion and happiness. He thought that he was lucky that he finally got the chance to meet her.

Had he not noticed that Rukawa had feelings for her too, Sendoh would have made a move right there and then in the gym… but, upon seeing the ice prince's stares and the glares, he decided to give the other ace a chance…

As much as he wanted Haruko for himself, he didn't want to get her without everybody else's blessing… they were both from rival schools after all.

"You're awfully quiet today," noted Haruko, looking at Sendoh carefully.

"Was just thinking," answered Sendoh as reached their destination.

"Hmm… I didn't know you could do that…"

"…?"

"Jodan des…"

They laughed.

Haruko, you have no idea… 

Sendoh lay on the grass and prepared to sleep, thoughts of fishing long-forgotten.

"It's almost time for your match Sendoh," muttered Haruko to the still-sleeping Ryonan ace, poking him.

"Mm… later…" muttered Sendoh, putting his arm around Haruko and pulling her to him.

"Sendoh-kun!" screamed Haruko in his ear.

"Wha—?! Huh?" Sendoh sat bolt upright, looking around and still holding Haruko in an awkward position.

"The game Sendoh-kun…"

"Eh?" he scratched his head.

"You are playing aren't you?" asked Haruko, ignoring the blush that was threatening to expose itself as she looked at the result of their ineptness.

"Eh?" he scratched his head again.

"Baka (idiot)," muttered Haruko, tugging on his arm, "hayaku!! (hurry up!!) Ryonan might think that I'm sabotaging them by kidnapping you or something…"

"Hai, hai…" said Sendoh. He actually didn't want to leave yet— he was having too much fun watching Haruko wriggle around (yep… you guessed it— like a worm!) and whine.

It was a sight for the sore eyes.

But the game was about to start…

So he gave in and let Haruko drag him to Shohoku High.

Sendoh and Haruko arrived.

Sendoh's hair was slightly disheveled.

Haruko was panting.

Yep… you can only guess what the Shohoku and Ryonan team members thought… (dirty nasty thoughts about Haruko and Sendoh— if you didn't get it by now…)

Uozomi was the first to recover from the shock. "Where were you?" he asked the still-sleepy Sendoh.

"The bridge," said Sendoh simply, putting on his jersey over the white shirt he was wearing.

_Thank goodness they were in a public place, _thought most of the people from both teams.

"There are still thirty minutes left for warm-up Sendoh," muttered Koshino.

"May I just have a few seconds to talk with Haruko…? Please… just a few seconds…"

"Fine, whatever," muttered Uozomi, since Sendoh didn't need to practice that much anyway (he was already excellent as it is).

Sendoh tugged Haruko by the hand and led her out of the gym, leaving an outraged do'aho and an extremely jealous kitsune.

"Haruko…" muttered Sendoh, while holding both her hands, once they were alone.

"Ye..ah?" asked Haruko a bit nervously.

"Can you promise me something?"

"Ye… ah… s-sure… what is it?"

"Will you promise me you won't cheer for any of the two teams?"

"…? But what about Shoho—" she started, but Sendoh put a finger to her lips.

"Just sit there quietly… please… I don't think I'd be able to play properly if you're cheering for my opponent… I know it sounds selfish of me… but _please_… I know that we're not a couple— but… I don't think I'd be able to take it…" said Sendoh, almost begging, leaning his forehead with hers.

Haruko took a deep breath and sighed, "sure… Sendoh-kun… I won't cheer for anyone at all…"

"Thanks," muttered Sendoh, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before Haruko could respond.

Haruko reddened when she realized what had happened and felt her heart quicken. "Sendoh-kun…" she muttered, "what was that for?"

"Had to pay you somehow ne?" said Sendoh, giving her a wink, "race you back to the gym!"

As Sendoh and Haruko sprinted to the gym, a figure behind them spoke.

"Akira Sendoh?" a girl with blue green eyes and dark blue hair said, approaching the two panting students.

"Oh, Saki-san," said Sendoh, smiling warmly at the girl.

"Am I at the right place? Is this the place where Ryonan and Shohoku are having the match?"

"Yep! By the way— Saki, this is Haruko Akagi, sister of Shohoku's captain… Haruko, this is Saki Fuyu, a schoolmate of mine…" said Sendoh, making the necessary introduction.

After Haruko and Saki shook hands and muttered "I'm happy to meet you…", the three of them entered the gym…

— end of 4—

So Haruko finally met Rukawa's big crush from junior high… how do you think Rukawa would react upon seeing his past and present crushes together?

**Minna-san, review time desu!!**


	5. My Whole Life Through

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry… :) If I did… Rukawa would be MINE! But he's not… so there…

**Warning:** I already warned you guys in the previous numbers ne?

**Notes: **I'm sorry to disappoint you guys— but this fic isn't a yaoi… of course— I'm apologizing to those who love shonen-ai things… :)

**Pairing:** isn't it already obvious? Sendoh/Haruko/Rukawa… ooh! Two hotties!

Yey! The fifth chapter! How utterly surprising I survived!!!… THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!! :)

So everyone… here's the story… a little plot development here and there… and a huge basketball game…

(Oh yeah… Saki Fuyu is Rukawa's ex-crush from Tomigaoka junior high…)

oh yeah… it's kinda hard to imagine Rukawa with a crush ne? Never fear! I shall explain myself in the next number… so stay tuned!

**5: _My Whole Life Through_**

Haruko led Saki to the spectator seats, after muttering a "good luck" to Sendoh. She didn't exactly know why she sat beside Saki (they were from different schools ne?), but didn't have any choice of the matter.

She looked around, searching for her friends, hoping they were watching the game also.

"Hey… Haruko, is it?" said Saki, tapping Haruko's hand, "who's that guy?".

"Which guy?" asked Haruko, squinting a little.

"The pale one… with black hair… number 11 of Shohoku…" muttered Saki.

"Oh… that's Rukawa…" She tried her best not to blush.

"Kaede Rukawa? That guy from junior high?" She smiled widely, "well… well… well… small world ne?"

"You knew Rukawa?"

"It was a fairly long time ago… a very long time ago…"

"Really? Then you should go see him after the game!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Haruko…"

"Why? Come on, I'll accompany you…"

"Okay… but only for a short while." Saki sighed and leaned against the chair. _Rukawa… we meet again…_

The referee called both teams into the court.

Rukawa looked spitefully at Sendoh, who merely smiled and shrugged. "Tch," muttered Rukawa, giving the porcupine-head his infamous death glare. _I'm gonna beat you Sendoh… _he silently vowed.

Sendoh smiled his famous swoon-worthy smile in return and took his position.

The whistle and the jump ball started the game.

Akagi passed it to Miyagi, their point-guard, who immediately outran his defender. It was a fast break, everyone knew, since it was Miyagi's specialty— with the help of Mitsui, which scored their first point.

Everyone in Shohoku, except Haruko cheered.

Sendoh checked, and smiled when he realized she had indeed kept her promise.

Rukawa frowned a bit, thinking that Haruko was probably cheering for Ryonan. He didn't see the girl beside Haruko at all.

"Your team's good ne?" muttered Saki.

"They practice very hard," said Haruko.

"Indeed they do."

Haruko fell silent. A part of her wanted to keep the promise she made to Sendoh— but a part of her wanted to cheer for Rukawa… She was confused… she didn't even know why she agreed to what Sendoh said…

But the kiss…

Haruko placed a hand on her lips. _It was quick… but why do I feel like this?_

_What have you done to me Sendoh? _Haruko asked silently.

Saki regarded the girl beside her carefully. She noticed that something was troubling Haruko and looked at who the latter was staring at…

It was already the end of the 1st half, with Shohoku leading with 32-30. A fairly small lead, but hard-earned nevertheless.

Rukawa didn't seem to care though, carrying his usual blank expression and not even breaking a sweat. Nobody knew that he was thinking about ways to beat Sendoh and show everyone he was the better ace.

He sighed inaudibly.

He then glanced over to where Haruko was sitting, and the girl with a dark blue hair immediately caught her attention. _Oh shit… it's HER…_ He wanted to drop dead right then and there.

He immediately shifted his gaze to the idiot Sakuragi who was prancing around, declaring that he was the _Tensai _who caused their 1st half victory.

"Do'aho," he muttered, a bit thankful that Sakuragi never seemed to stop making him forget problems he previously thought about.

Haruko couldn't take it anymore.

It was unnerving… very unnerving watching both Sendoh and Rukawa play against each other like they were taunting and challenging the latter.

She decided to go out of the gym.

"I just remembered I need to do something… when can meet with Rukawa another day ne? I really should be going," muttered Haruko to Saki, as she got her bag and left inconspicuously.

I'm sorry Sendoh… it seems like I couldn't keep my promise… 

Haruko proceeded to the bridge, where she and Sendoh had first met. She sat, with her feet dangling at the end, and sighed.

You're in love with Sendoh, aren't you? 

_Of course not! I love Rukawa! _She argued with herself.

Then why didn't you cheer for Shohoku? If Uozomi asked you to sit still, would you do it? 

_Of course not… what does that have to do with anything?_

_So… with the same request, you favor Sendoh over Uozomi._

_Well… duh! That's _Sendoh_ and the other's a monkey…_

_Just admit it… you like Sendoh… _teased the same voice at the back of her mind.

"I don't… I like Rukawa," she muttered to herself, as if trying to convince herself that it was true…

_Where is she? _Thought Sendoh, glancing at the empty seat beside Saki. He looked around the gymnasium but he didn't see Haruko anywhere…

"Oy! Smiley!" shouted a certain red-head from behind.

Sendoh pasted on his well-practiced killer smile and faced the noisy monkey.

"I'll beat you!" Sakuragi proclaimed loudly.

"…"

"Then I'll beat Rukawa!"

"…Do'aho…" he suddenly appeared from behind Sakuragi.

"Hello," Sendoh greeted the glaring Ice Prince.

"Hn," Rukawa left as soon as her arrived.

Sendoh's smile never faltered as he continued to silently taunt the latter.

"It's time for the second half," the referee said, his whistle already between his lips.

Shohoku won… all thanks to Rukawa's unexpected last-minute 3-point shot. (sorry if I didn't do details on the game guys…!)

Sendoh didn't care much. (He called it, "home court advantage")

He immediately left the gym, not even waiting for his teammates.

"I'm sorry guys," he had said, "I have something to do… hope you understand."

"Of course," they said.

"Thanks…"

He then went to the bridge, glad to see Haruko, leaning against the tree— fast asleep.

"Haruko…" muttered Sendoh, bending over and lightly caressing her face.

"Mm.." Haruko shifted, so she was practically sleeping on Sendoh's lap.

Sendoh's eyes widened in surprise.

He experienced a weird feeling of warmth in the depths of his heart.

_Love? Nah… Can't be…_

—end of 5—

Please tell me whether or not to continue… :S I'm starting to get the feeling no one's reading this…

Please review…

honto? I didn't see any mistakes... :S I must be utterly blind!


	6. And I Hoped

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry… :) Although I'm introducing a character in this chapter…

**Warning:** I already warned you guys in the previous numbers ne?

**Notes:** this isn't following any REAL story line… it's a bit of AU except for the fact that they are still them!

**Pairing:** see for yourselves… I already gave you a hint that it would be a love triangle…

Yey! The sixth chapter! How utterly surprising I survived!!!…

So everyone… here's the story… a little plot development here and there… please do tell me if it sucks… or if you want me to stop or delete this thing…

(Oh yeah… Saki Fuyu is Rukawa's ex-crush from Tomigaoka junior high…)

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed:

Chismbeng, asteria13, Diwata, imjusakyd, sweetdude, Red, Torn Piece adn Ruby… 

I really appreciate your constructive criticisms!! I will try my best!

Italics are thoughts or dreams… it's pretty obvious which is which ne? 

**6: _And I Hoped_**

Sendoh rested his back against the tree, with Haruko's head on his lap. He was startled at first— but then relaxed when he realized that she was fast asleep.

_I can't blame her for leaving in the middle of the game… _he thought as he absent-mindedly played with her brown locks, _heck… I would have left— if I saw…_

He shook his head. _No… she couldn't have left because of… me… It's impossible— maybe she just couldn't stand not cheering for her Rukawa-kun… _Sendoh sighed, allowing himself to drift off into dreamland.

Rukawa, however, couldn't go into dreamland… no matter how hard he tried.

He could still see her sneering face… her diabolical expression… her dark slightly-bluish hair and eyes… her amazing, slim model-figure…

She was just like he remembered her…

Rukawa fisted his hands and stiffened. He didn't want to think about her… He didn't want to ruin the good feeling he had (from winning the basketball game).

But there are some things only the sub-conscious mind controls…

_Fuyu Saki, junior high sweetheart._

_Rukawa Kaede, junior high basketball star._

_They were both popular— both with cold blue eyes— and were both utterly manipulative… although Rukawa did it in a subtle manner. They were every guy and girl's fantasy…_

_Saki hated Rukawa…_

_Rukawa hated Saki… or so he thought…_

"_Rukawa," said Saki, in her utterly monotonous cold voice._

"_Saki," acknowledged Rukawa, in the same (utterly-monotonous-cold— UMC—) voice._

"_Listen, I was never the one to beat around the bush… so… I'll get to the point. Rukawa, I want you to pose as my boyfriend…"_

"…_? Is this a joke?"_

"_No jokes Rukawa. You know me. I'll pay you for your services…"_

"_I don't need money."_

_Saki sighed and put her lips together in annoyance, "well… you're gonna have to do it for free then!"_

"_Why me?" Rukawa asked in his UMC voice. It didn't even sound like a question._

"_Because," she sounded exasperated for some reason. Did she honestly think she could get THE Kaede Rukawa that easily?_

"_Because, Mr. Rukawa, I want to be a model…"_

"…_?" Rukawa merely gave her a blank look._

"_I'm pretty popular HERE… but not enough… I want you to bring me to your little basketball games and treat me all kind and stuff… I want you to pamper me, Rukawa… I want the media to be interested on the girl who melted the Tomigaoka junior high ice prince's heart…"_

_Rukawa stood up. "What have I to gain from this little _scheme _of yours?"_

"_Matte— Rukawa… onegai," she muttered, lightly touching his wrist. She had this affect on people… one touch and— WHAM!— you're dead… or at least, frozen._

_Rukawa stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn around— because turning around would be like selling his soul to the devil herself… _(haha! Stopping it right there… for a little cliffy effect! Will continue the rest of the story in the next number…)

Haruko stirred and gently lifted herself to sitting position again, not realizing that she was beside Sendoh— until she actually looked at him.

She almost screamed in surprise, but was able to stop herself in time. _I have been sleeping on Sendoh's lap the whole time?_ She blushed slightly as she looked at the Ryonan ace's sleeping figure.

He looked like an angel— wait… _angel _is an understatement… He looked so frail and innocent… and he—

_he's waking up… hide Haruko!_

Too late.

Sendoh noticed what she had been doing and smiled widely, secretly jumping for joy at the discovery that she had been admiring him whilst he was asleep.

"H-how long have you been awake?" asked Haruko nervously.

"Not too long ago," answered Sendoh, stretching his limbs and yawning contentedly.

Haruko bit her lower lip. _Not too long ago… then he— saw… _She blushed beet red.

"H-h-how was the game?" she asked, desperate for a change of topic.

"We lost…" Sendoh smiled, as if he was telling her 'we won…'

"Oh… I'm sorry." _Great… really tactful, Haruko… utterly tactful…_

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault…"

"Uh… well… I'm sorry for bringing it up…"

"Don't be…" muttered Sendoh, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

For a moment, he lingered his hand on her delicate ear… then he dropped it, almost too quickly, and apologized. _Always the gentleman, ne, Sendoh?_

"So… uhm… are you mad at me?" Haruko asked. She had actually been thinking about that question for quite a while already— but never got around to asking.

"No. Why should I be?" Sendoh smiled again, sending weird feeling of happiness inside Haruko's spine.

"C-coz… I left?"

"Iie… I respect your decision…" _There… not too emotional… not too Rukawa-ish! Great job, Sendoh! _He mentally patted himself on the back.

"Thanks," muttered Haruko, finally realizing that she should treat Sendoh more like a friend and less like an enemy… She leaned against the tree beside him and relaxed.

Sendoh hesitated a bit before taking her hand in his.

_No complaints? _He thought nervously, _What if she'll turn me down? What if she'll jerk her hand away? Oh why am I acting like a love-foolish teenager?_

Haruko didn't do any of the things he feared, instead, she gave his hand a little squeeze and leaned against him, sighing contentedly.

Maybe… just maybe… 

Rukawa couldn't sleep.

It was too early. The sun was too bright. The singing birds were too noisy.

He needed a walk… jog… anything…

He pulled on his normal street clothes and exited his apartment.

_The park… that would be a good place to rest, _he thought to himself as he made his way down the street.

He decided that he didn't need his bike since the park was only a few minutes away.

He walked silently (as usual) and just stared blankly ahead. He could see couples on the benches, on the grass and near the trees.

He wanted to scoff at them.

_They actually think they're in love? Love is just some anonymous word they use to describe when you're feeling ANYTHING— whether you're feeling good, bad, happy, sad, outraged, mad, betrayed, possessive and all that…_

_Love is not real… it does not exist._

'_Yeah, keep telling yourself that and you just might believe it,' _a cynic voice inside his head said.

Whatever… 

Rukawa could see two familiar figures by the bridge.

_I should go, _he thought.

But his curiosity got the best of him.

He slowly made his way to the two people under the tree.

_It wouldn't hurt to find out, would it?_

Just as Rukawa could make out who the two people under the tree were, a voice stopped him.

"Rukawa?" asked a cold female voice.

Rukawa froze.

It's her… 

_Curiosity kills the fox… _he could practically hear Sakuragi taunt him.

— end of 6—

Yeah… I know the whole scene with Saki and Rukawa is a tad bit confusing— but give it time… let the story unravel itself before your eyes… :)

**Don't flame me**! If you plan on doing so…. **Please** **send it to my e-mail address** personally…

My e-mail address is in my profile…

So… uh… please review!


	7. That Forever You'll Be

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them sorry…

**Warning:** I already warned you guys in the previous numbers ne?

**Notes:** this isn't following any REAL story line… it's a bit of AU except for the fact that they are still them! **Ooh! I want to join your group thing! Just tell me HOW:) Woah/huggles all reviewers/ Thanks!**

**-**

Italics are thoughts or dreams… it's pretty obvious which is which ne?

-

**7: _That Forever You'll Be_**

**_-_**

"You…" muttered Rukawa darkly, giving Saki an icy glare.

Saki smirked and idly placed a hand on the Shohoku ace's arm. "It's been a while, ne?"

Rukawa immediately jerked his arm away as if it was burned and walked off. _She's back to haunt me… Why couldn't she just let me be?_

"Rukawa," she called.

Rukawa still ignored her. _Don't look back… you know what happened the last time you did…_

"Rukawa," she called again.

Rukawa was a good ten meters away from her. _I can't afford to be hurt by you— not again…_

_-_

Saki sighed.

_I guess I deserved it, _she thought miserably, _not that I regret what I did to him…_

"Sendoh?" she heard someone say. She realized that the speaker was just somewhere near her— under the tree.

"Yeah?" Sendoh had replied.

"Why me?"

"Because…"

Saki approached them and almost dropped dead— _her _Sendoh and _her_!

Haruko.

She was pretending to be a friend— all along, she's been taking Sendoh behind Saki's back… that was something Saki Fuyu couldn't allow.

Once she recovered her wits, she ran away from the park and into her house (which was easily across the park) and sobbed in her room.

-

"_Kaede… we need to talk," muttered Saki, interrupting whatever Rukawa was about to say._

_They were in one of their 'fake dates'… February 14…_

"…_?" Rukawa merely looked at her with a blank expression._

"_I… I fell in love with someone…"_

"…"

"_He's someone who's better in basketball…"_

"…"

"_He's a freshman in Ryonan…"_

"…"

"_Actually… He's the reason why I'm going to study in Ryonan… My mom says that since I'm pretty smart, I can be accelerated…"_

"…"

"_So, I can be in the same class… as him…"_

"_Why are you telling me this?" asked Rukawa._

"… _I'm breaking up with you…"_

"_We were never official from the very beginning," Rukawa muttered. _

_Only, it wasn't the only voice he heard… Saki said the exact same thing._

_Rukawa wanted to jump for joy. HE WAS FREE! After many weeks of torture…_

_But then… there was something nagging at his supposedly stone-cold heart._

"_I'm sorry Kaede…"_

"_Don't be," muttered Rukawa, "don't ever say sorry to your toys…"_

_-_

"Did you hear that?" asked Haruko, nervously glancing around.

"Hear what?" asked Sendoh.

"Voices…" she muttered in a hushed tone.

"You've been hearing voices?"

Haruko nodded glumly.

"That's not a good sign Haruko…"

"What's not a good sign?"

"Hearing voices," Sendoh muttered in a hushed voice, nervously glancing about, "it's the first sign of insanity…"

"Baka!" said Haruko, ruffling Sendoh's hair affectionately, when she realized that he was making fun of her. She laughed, leaning against one of the Ryonan ace's broad shoulders.

"How do you do it Sendoh?"

"Huh?" asked Sendoh, looking at the top of Haruko's blankly.

"How do you make me forget myself?"

"Huh? You have amnesia?"

Haruko laughed nervously. She sweatdropped. _Sendoh could be strange sometimes… but it's cute… he looks so child-like… and innocent…_

Sendoh suddenly became serious, "do you think you could fall in love with me?"

Haruko looked taken aback and just stared at the spiky-haired Ryonan ace. _I think I already have… but… I…_

"That's a strange question Sendoh-kun…" muttered Haruko.

"Yeah… I don't know… it's just that— I'm afraid…" Sendoh couldn't believe that he admitted his fear to a girl from a rival school.

"Afraid? I thought _the great _Sendoh Akira was fearless…!" said Haruko, hoping to steer the conversation into a better, less-awkward topic.

Sendoh azure eyes looked into Haruko's cerulean ones. "Not this Sendoh Akira…"

Haruko's heart skipped a beat at this. She just let out a nervous laugh, "ah ha… ha! I must have had the wrong Sendoh Akira then!"

Sendoh suddenly wrapped his big strong arms around Haruko's lithe form and held her close. He was actually quite nervous, expecting Haruko to do something drastic like slap him on the face or something. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment a palm or a fist collides with his face, while silently praying, _please, Kami-sama… don't make her reject me… if she did… I…_

Haruko relaxed against him. She didn't know why— she just did…

Neither of them knew what to say—

-

-

Monday morning…

Haruko walked to school as usual.

As she was nearing the big gates, she saw Saki approach her. Haruko furrowed her brows, looking at the Ryonan girl's expression.

There was something in the latter's eyes… _anger? Can't be… Saki looked pretty happy the last time I saw her…_

"Hi Sa—" Haruko said.

_Smack._

Saki's palm collided forcefully with Haruko's pale face. She looked like she was ready to kill something— or someone… she had that murderous stare and those vicious eyes…

Haruko was surprised… She felt her cheek with a trembling hand. she hadn't expected it—

_What did I do now?_

She was about to tell Saki so, when a cold voice behind her interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you doing?" asked Rukawa, his eyes flashing like blue flames. In a second, he was in front of Haruko, as if he wanted to protect her.

_Stupid thoughts Haruko… Rukawa-kun would never protect you… he just helped a Shohoku girl, who looked like she needed help…_

Nobody has ever seen him like that… and it was, to be utterly honest, scary…

Saki glared at the Shohoku ace and spat, "it's none of your business Kaede…"

_Kaede? _Haruko thought, _not many people I know of calls him that— did they know each other way before this?_

"You hit a Shohoku student… you're from Ryonan… yes it's my business…"

A long sentence? From Rukawa? What is the world coming to?

For a full minute there was silence, Saki and Rukawa were silently taunting each other with their deadly glowers. Then, Saki decided to speak.

"If you must know… little miss Shohoku here— was flirting with _my_ Sendoh…"

"Your Sendoh?" one… two… three voices asked in unison.

One from Rukawa…

The other from Haruko…

And the last from… Sendoh himself.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Please review! **Sorry if my elements are short and cliffy but I still have a test to study for… I'll reward you guys with a long and juicy element up next:) until February eight or something… :) but only if the numbers of review reaches 30!


	8. Don't Say

Note (read me or die!): I'm **terribly, terribly **sorry for the super long wait… :bows: gomen nasai minna-san! I know I said thirty reviews and February something— but my computer sorta got messy (VERY messy…) and I couldn't recover the element 8… I don't even remember the real title— so I'll make one up.

I will tell you that this will be long… and it's Rukawa's turn…

**8: _Don't Say…_**

"Your Sendoh?" asked three voices in unison.

One from Haruko…

The other from Rukawa…

And the last, from Sendoh himself…

"So it was him?" asked Rukawa, staring coldly at Saki's pale face, "so _he _was the reason you went to study there?" He couldn't believe it… he always lost to Sendoh…

Saki didn't answer. She refused to meet Rukawa's piercing gaze.

"Huh?" asked Sendoh, perplexed.

Rukawa walked away without another word.

Sendoh ran after the departing Shohoku ace.

"Oi. Rukawa."

Rukawa stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"What did you mean when you said: 'so it was him?' What was I?"

"You were the one she left me for," muttered Rukawa, before he started walking once more.

"You and Saki— were…?"

"Not official. Don't worry about it." Rukawa's voice was still monotonous and barely above a whisper.

Sendoh grabbed Rukawa's wrist, "wait."

"What do you want now?" Rukawa asked snappishly, jerking his hand away as if burned.

"I'm sorry," Sendoh bowed his head, "it's my fault you're like that— all cold and mean… I took away the only girl you liked… Please Rukawa, don't _let_ me do it again… You still have a chance…"

"Why? What's the point?"

"I saw the way you look at her… I saw _it _in your eyes… You need her… to be happy…"

"Why are you doing this? Won't you regret giving me a chance?"

"I probably would regret this with all my heart… but then again— love, like Rukawa's long sentences, are pretty rare… ne?" Sendoh smiled widely.

"Do'aho," muttered Rukawa, but his voice lacking conviction.

Sendoh smiled wider. "One week… I won't go to our usual hang-outs… I won't use the route that allows me to pass by this school… I'll avoid her for one week…"

"I always doubted your sanity— ever since the first time I saw you… Now… I can conclude that you really are insane…"

Sendoh shrugged, "well, what can I say? But… will you permit me one last goodbye?"

"You're talking as if you really _need _to do this… you don't have to avoid her you know…"

"I do. I have to avoid her… I know that after this week is through— I won't get to see her again…"

"Look, Sendoh and I are just friends," Haruko told Saki as the spiky-haired ace ran after the ice prince.

"And I'm supposed to believe that?" said Saki, "I'm not the dumb model people see me…"

"It's the truth… I swear."

"If it's so true— which I still doubt— stay away from him… he's out of your league. He's mine," Saki muttered, eyes glinting dangerously, "and he'll never be yours."

Haruko didn't say anything for a moment. She knew that she couldn't live without Sendoh— the only close friend she had, who understood what emotional turmoil she's going through…

She closed her eyes and gulped inaudibly before saying, "I know he'll never be mine…"

Haruko turned around and headed for the Shohoku gates, when Sendoh suddenly emerged from them.

"Sendoh-kun… I…" muttered Haruko, bowing her head, "I…" _I can't do this… I can't avoid you forever… I…_

Sendoh took both her hands and had her look up at him, "Haruko-chan… just remember that I care…"

"What do you mean? Why are you talking like this?"

Sendoh held Haruko, who was already sobbing silently, into his arms. He caressed her back and kissed the top of her head. He didn't care if they were at Shohoku territory nor that he was from another school. He just wanted her to know that he cared…

"Sendoh?" a voice came from behind.

It was Akagi.

Sendoh released Haruko, scratched his head, turned around and grinned sheepishly at the Shohoku captain. "Oh… hello…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh… you see… the funny thing is…"

"What is the funny thing?"

Sendoh sweatdropped.

"Loosen up, will ya, Akagi?" said Mitsui, "We'll just take our leave! Ja!" He pulled a very much unwilling overprotective gori, while winking at Sendoh and Haruko.

Sendoh sighed. _Saying goodbye is very hard, _he thought, _but I have to get this over with— before Sakuragi comes and clobbers me… _(teehee! Akira-kun is scared of Hana-kun!) He turned around and faced Haruko again.

"Haruko, I'm going to miss you…" he said, and when Haruko was about to protest, he kissed her fully on the lips.

Just when Haruko was about to kiss back, Sendoh pulled away. "Goodbye," he muttered in her ear before leaving.

Fujii and Matsuo saw the whole thing and grinned secretly to themselves.

"Ah… two aces fighting over our _spring child_," muttered Matsuo dreamily.

"What do you mean 'two'? There's only one…" said Fujii, pointing at the departing porcupine-headed Ryonan ace.

"What do you call him then?" Matsuo pointed at Rukawa, who was looking at Haruko and Sendoh with some sort of expression which was somewhere between relief and dislike.

"Wha—! I never noticed!"

"That's because you were too busy staring at a certain red-head…"

"That's not true!" protested Fujii.

"Of course not," said Matsuo, playing along to Fujii's game of denial.

"Anyway," said Fujii, desperate for a change of topic, "should we tell Haruko about Rukawa's obvious feelings for her?"

"That's unfair— on Rukawa's part… But on the other hand, if you want _Sakuragi _to know about _your _feelings— I suggest you…"

"Matsuo!"

Rukawa watched— the whole time— as Sendoh pulled Haruko into a hug, kissed her forehead and until the last dramatic moment when Sendoh said goodbye and left.

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought they had some sort of major fight and a break-up… but he knew better, and he was pretty sure that Haruko really treasured her friendship with Sendoh.

He took a deep breath before approaching Haruko, not caring what the others might think.

"Here," Rukawa offered Haruko his handkerchief (which had foxes printed all over it.).

Haruko looked up and smiled feebly. She grinned sheepishly before taking Rukawa's hanky and wiping her tears with it.

"You love him?" Rukawa asked, so suddenly that Haruko was surprised.

Haruko shook her head slowly, "he was a very good friend…"

The bell rang.

"C'mon," he muttered to Haruko, "we'll be late."

Then he walked towards the school building, leaving Haruko, not to mention his fangirls, bewildered.

"Hey Haruko," greeted Fujii.

"Hello," said Haruko, faking happiness.

Fujii looked at Matsuo, who shook her head. "Um…" muttered Fujii, not knowing what to say to cheer Haruko up.

"You know what guys?"

They looked at her questioningly.

"Rukawa spoke to me… and gave me his hanky… I know it sounds impossible but…"

"We know. We saw. Don't worry, we don't doubt you…" Matsuo said.

"Thanks…" muttered Haruko, fumbling with the folds of her skirt.

"Have you been seeing Sendoh?" Fujii suddenly asked. She even surprised herself that she spoke the question aloud.

"If you guys mean 'dating'— yes… technically. But he's not my boyfriend…"

"Oh."

"You saw that too?" asked Haruko.

Fujii shook her head.

Matsuo nodded.

Then Fujii nodded, when she didn't see Matsuo shake her head.

"Honestly Haruko," said Matsuo, saving Fujii from further embarrassment, "we saw everything… and we saw you cry again… and we hope you're alright…"

Haruko hugged her friends, "thanks for being such understanding friends… Of course I'm alright! Um… you guys want to go to the mall with me?"

"Sure," said Fujii, "but what about your daily visit to the park or whatever place you have been going the past days."

"I don't think that place would make me feel any better anymore…" said Haruko, "besides, I want to spend some time with my friends."

"Oh," Fujii's expression became glum for a split second before she smiled and said, "to the mall then!"

Haruko, Matsuo and Fujii made their way to the mall in silence, too immersed in their own individual thoughts.

"Oh look! There's a new booth!" said Fujii excitedly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that enveloped them for the past half hour.

"You always know, don't you?" said Matsuo, shaking her head in disbelief and smiling for the first time that afternoon.

"Of course! I pride myself for knowing about new things!"

"So… did you know that Sakuragi finally had the money to buy himself a new pair of sneakers yesterday?"

"Yeah. I think it was…" then Fujii blushed, "you tricked me!"

"And so she finally notices…" muttered Matsuo, laughing to herself.

"Well… I want to check out the new booth!"

"I don't think Sakuragi'll be in there though."

"Oh. Matsuo… maybe _you're _in love with Sakuragi— you are, aren't you?"

"Yeah right… don't pass the bald— I mean _ball _to me…"

"I'll go first!" Fujii then said, as if unfazed by Matsuo's final comment, "it looks like a fortune thingy booth! I hope it'll be fun!"

Fujii emerged from the booth with a weird smile on her face.

"She said I'm going to be very and utterly happy this afternoon… ooh. Great shocker," she muttered.

And that was when Rukawa, Sakuragi and the rest of the basketball team entered the mall.

"Teme kitsune," muttered Sakuragi heatedly, "why don't you just stop being sneaky for once?"

"I'm not being sneaky, do'aho…"

"But you took the ball away just as I was about to shoot it."

"Not my fault."

Rukawa then stalked away, off to find some sane person to talk to, still wondering why the basketball team always left the do'aho with him…

_What are they doing here? _Haruko thought.

She saw Rukawa heading her way and immediately began to panic… as she usually did when he was around.

"H-h-hi R-R-Rukawa," stammered Haruko.

Rukawa seemed to contemplate whether or not to go and face her, but in the end opted on seeing her face to face.

"We'll just go and buy the thing we have been thinking of buying this morning… We'll just leave you two alone okay? Bye Haruko… We'll call you tonight." And with that, Matsuo walked away, dragging the giggling Fujii who was muttering, "the fortuneteller was right…"

Rukawa stared at Haruko, who was blushing like mad.

"W-what? It's there something in my face?" asked Haruko, frantically wiping her face with Rukawa's hanky (which he gave her that morning).

"No," muttered Rukawa, "it's just…" He trailed off and buried his hands in his pockets, blushing slightly.

Haruko looked up at the reddening kitsune and grinned. "So… where d'you want to go?" she asked.

"Nowhere in particular," he said, barely audible.

"Okay… Uhm… Why did you come to the mall then?"

"The team. They wanted to _bond_… whatever."

"Brother's idea, ne? He always believes in teamwork and unity…"

Rukawa nodded.

"Oh. I know!" exclaimed Haruko suddenly, "let's eat! I'm hungry…"

Rukawa suddenly remembered that Saki had said the exact same words long ago… and got scared— for some strange reason.

(to be continued.)

Okay. You may flame me for making you wait so long and bringing you a very lousy episode… but I swear, I was wracking my brains… really.

But I've written the next one… at least half of it…

Gomen…

Gomen…

Gomen…

Gomen…


End file.
